Ash's Kalos adventure
by beastmode456
Summary: After ash comes home from Unova he takes down team rocket at the press conference following he reveals he is an aura user but what happens when ash finds out that due to a 980 year old law he has to have multiple lovers now ash journeys to kalos to take on the league but who is this team flare
1. Prologue

So here is the challenge from Zombyra

"Professor what happened" I yelled seeing houses destroyed "Ash team rocket came they destroyed everything looking for you when they found out you weren't here they left but they promised to return." The down professor oak said. I was furious my aura was rising how dare team rocket do this to my hometown. Just then those three imbeciles came out of nowhere. "Prepare for trouble" but before James could come in a punched him across the face "WHERE IS TEAM ROCKETS BASE AT" i yelled grabbing his shirt "wow the twerp has an attitude" Jessie said I looked at her with my eyes glowing blue and she cowered in fear "I will ask you again WHERE IS THE BASE" "i-iit's in the game corner in celadon behind a poster" "thank you" I said punching James across the face and throwing him to the ground "now pikachu thunderbolt full power" "PIKAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUU" a zigzagging bolt of electricity struck the trio sending me flying through the air "I don't want to mess with the twerp again" "oh man up" "both of ya need at shut up" "we're blasting off again" *ding* "charizard come on out" "RAAAAAR" the large fire/flying type roared as he emerged from his Pokeball. "Charizard to celadon city ASAP professor if I don't come back tell everybody I love them let's go charizard" charizard took off with pikachu and I on his back blasting towards celadon city today team rocket falls by ask ketchum's hand.

Charizard landed right in front of the game corner I walked in and headed straight for the poster in the corner I started to peel it back but a worker grabbed my hand "hey don't touch this poster" I turned to him with my eyes glowing blue and he ran out of the game corner in fear. I ripped off the poster and I saw a switch I flipped it down and a the wall moved revealing a passage way. "You ready buddy" "pika" he said assuring me that he was ready we started down the hallway. I turned a corner and about 100 grunts were there "hey look somebody grab that kid" "charizard come on out use flamethrower and torch them all I'll catch up to you later" "Char" he said before spewing flames everywhere I ran down the hallway and met huge double doors "let's do this" pikachu iron tailed the door causing it to break down and we saw Giovanni at his desk shocked "wh-what are you doing here" "Giovanni for to long you have caused people and pokemon to suffer today team rocket is destroyed" "oh really did you think you could walk in and do it like a fairy tail. Suddenly a golem, nidoking, nidoqueen, Persian, sandslash and marowak emerged from the shadows. I threw my poke balls into the air and oshawott, snivy, pignite, boldore, and krookodile came out and a stream of fire came in followed by charizard." "It's over Giovanni" "fool it isn't over until I say it is and it has just begun" "attack" "kill them" pikachu started attacking Persian with iron tails the cat pokemon couldn't compete with him in this game of cat and mouse(call me lame if you want) charizard hit a slash and dragon tail combo on the nidoking Oshawott hit Marowak with a razor shell and ducked to avoid the bone that was about to strike him and fired off a hydro pump. Snivy held sandslash in the air with her vine whip and fired off a leaf storm and struck him with leaf blade boldore and golem were in a battle of strength each trying to get the edge over the other but boldore began to lift golem and them threw him into the air and hit him with flash cannon Krookodile hit the nidoqueen with dragon claw then finished her with stone edge "how were my pokemon defeated so easily" "because you only use them they aren't your friends now Giovanni consider yourself lucky I'm not going to Kill you I'll just send you to officer jenny" "fool you'll never take me alive he tried to run but I stuck my hand out and blue strands of aura stopped him." I put him on charizard and we flew out of their and down to the flashing police lights" "officer jenny I've got your perp the leader of team rocket Giovanni" "sorry kid but I don- hey that is Giovanni we've bee. Chasing him for years how'd you do it" "you just need a little motivation" she didn't say anything she just cuffed Giovanni and put him in the back of the police car "if you're willing to do it we'd love to have a press conference with you" "I don't know officer" "oh come on the world deserves to know who saved them" "okay officer if it will make you happy" "ok tomorrow at noon"

Time skip- the next day at noon

"And now your hero mr. Ash Ketchum is now excepting questions" "Mr. Ketchum what caused you to go after team rocket" "well they were actually chasing me for a while and I stopped a lot of their plans but the main thing that caused me to stop them is when I got home from the unova region and found my hometown destroyed" "and how did you do this by yourself" "well my pokemon actually did a lot to so I can't take all the credit" "Mr. Ketchum you're only 16 we're you scared in doing this" "actually no being an aura user I've done way more dangerous things" i went wide eyed at what he just said "and now I have got to go" I ran out of the conference knowing the danger of what I had just said.

There you have the first chapter.


	2. Gifts and surprises

Ok this will be a harem story since that was in the challenge rules the mandatory girls are:dawn, Ursula, Shauna, and Serena and the girls I'm definitely adding are:May, Misty, and zoey, and leaf. but there is a poll on my page to vote in the last 3 to be in it.

Ash's POV

It had been a few weeks since the slip up at the press conference and man has it been crazy dawn, and Ursula and Zoey came all the way from sinnoh just to check on me Misty made the trip from cerulean city May came all the way from job to ass she just finished her grand festival placing in the top 4 and leaf never went home now mainly because the paparazzi is always outside even Brock came from pewter city. "God this sucks why am I so stupid" "oh ash stop it you're not stupid" May said comforting me "yeah you just got caught up in the question" Misty said just then there was a knock at the door "who is it if it's one of you reporters I'll have mimey psychic you and make you think your mother is your girlfriend "my mom threatened" "I'm not a reporter I'm Charles goods how now let me in before these people kill me" my mom quickly rushed to the door and hand mimey make a barrier to keep all those people out. "Mr. Goodshow sir what are you doing here" " well actually for a few reasons ash everyone let's sit and talk" we all sat down and Mr. Goodshow looked me in the eyes "Ash congratulations on taking down those criminals team rocket" "oh it was nothing sir" "a feat like that needs not to go unnoticed so I have a gift for you" he reached into a suit case and pulled out a ring and a box "Ash are you familiar with mega evolution" "yes isn't it when some fully evolved pokemon like charizard can evolve one stage further but revert back after battle" "that's correct now I know you have quite a few pokemon that can mega evolve so I'm giving you this mega ring and box full of meganite stones there is one for each pokemon capable of mega evolution" "wow thank you sir" "and pikachu the word at the pokemon league is you like ketchup so here's a whole bottle of the stuff" "pikaaaaaaaaa" he said before opening the cap and started to drink it "the next thing I want to talk to you about Ash is what do you want to do next" "well I defiantly want to travel more" "then I know just the place there is a region called Kalos with a pokemon league Ash and I think a trainer like you would do great their but I urge you to bring your old pokemon with you" "sure thing Mr. Goodshow you here that guys I'm going to Kalos" "and May and dawn they have a pretty good contest circuit to" "really?" "Yeah but back to the final reason as to why I'm here umm Ash you said you were an aura user right" "yeahhh" "well I discovered an old law almost a millennium old but it's still in effect today that states "if the aura users dwindle in numbers the remaining users will have to reproduce with many different partners" "Mr. Goodshow what are you saying to ash" Brock asked "well Brock he is basically forced to live your dream" well ash just tell me how many tickets you need for the Kalos region and I'll send them to you thank you all for a wonderful time " he said before walking out of the front door and fighting through the crowd" "well everybody I think I'm leaving for Kalos next week that should be enough time to gather a team up" "oh you're not going alone I"m joining that contest circuit" "yeah me to" "as will I" "so am I May, Dawn, Zoey and Ursula said. "Maybe they'll have some awesome water pokemon their besides my sisters have gotten stronger lately" Misty said "You're gonna need some competition in that Kalos league" leaf said "so you're all coming with "yup all those reasons and because of what Mr. Goodshow said" "What a minute the Kalos region" "yeah mom what about it" "that's where little Serena moved to" "really well leaf and I should stop and say hi who knows maybe she'll even want to travel with us" "well ash you'll need a change of clothes so here." My mom handed me a black shirt and blue jacket the jacket has white on the color trimming and zipper she also handed me black pants and red and black tennis shoes and a red and white hat. "Ash this hat is the same one your dad wore when he started his journey now I want you to where it." Thanks mom "well I guess I should get packing" oh ash and when you're gone don't forget to "mom not in front of the girls" they all started laughing as I planned out what I was going to do next.

3 days later  
the paparazzi had left finally and had sorted out my mega stones it looked like charizard and heracross are the only pokemon I have that can mega evolve right now but gible, squirtle, and bulbasaur should be able to when and if they fully evolve but I plan on catching mor pokemon that can mega evolve. I walked into professor oaks lab he said he needed to talk to me about something "ah ash there you are I have a surprise for you" "what is it professor" "well since you have become such a remarkable trainer I have decided to up your party limit" "really that's great by how much" "I'm moving it up from six to twelve" "really that's a whole team thanks professor well I'm going to go talk to my pokemon and tell them who I'm taking with me to start" I walked out to the field and my pokemon immediately surrounded me "well guys it looks like you're happy to see me." They all cheered happily "in about 4 days I'm leaving for a new region and I'm taking some of you with my but I will be switching all of you around especially since I can have 12 pokemon at once now so I'll have 6 of you and leave six slots open for any new pokemon from the region. Sound good" the all roared in approval "now the six that are coming with me are pikachu obviously, charizard and heracross because they can mega evolve they both smiled at this, and for developmental purposes bulbasaur and squirtle and for a little extra fire power I'm choosing Sceptile" every one that I just called we will leave in the next few days and squirtle should be hear in a few minutes and if you weren't called just train while your here so that way when I call you you're stronger than ever" "they all nodded and went into different directions" "pikachu" "pi" "I think this is the time we'll finally win"


	3. We're here

Remember the poll on my page so far Cynthia is In the lead with 8 votes followed by Elisa with 6 and Hilda professor juniper and skyla are tied for for last spot with 4 votes each.

Ash's POV

"Bye mom we're all going to Kalos" "bye honey say hi to Serena and her parents for me" "will do" I boarded the plane with pikachu on my shoulder and sat down next to Misty" "so ash you seem to be taking things rather well" "what things" "you know" the she whispered into my ear "no no no no nooooo I respect you all to much to do that" "than you better man up because they laws says you have to and we're willing to help so you have got to keep up your end" "Misty cN we talk about this later" "sure be we will talk about it" then I sat in silence.

3 hours later

The plane ride was long the only thing that kept me going was thinking of all the new Pokemon I would be able to catch."ladies gentleman and Pokémon we shall be landing in lumiouse city in about 15 minutes and if you are taking the pokemon league or contest circuit challenge make sure to register at professor sycamore's lab to get your badge case and ribbon case and remember the contest circuit is a tag team circuit you have to have a partner to compete and the first gym to beat is in santalune city" I turned my head and May and dawn had already called dibs on each other and zoey and Ursula reluctantly joined teams. Then the plane landed and I rushed to the exit "yeah here I come Kalos!" I said with much enthusiasm "whoa there future champ let's just get to the professors lab" Misty said with a laugh "sure thing most according to the map professor oak gave me it should be on south boulevard which is just up this street" "whoa Ash Ketchum learned to read a map did pikachu evolve to" "oh haha Misty now come on" I said then all of the girls followed me down the road

"Wow ash you were right south boulevard" May said astonished "yup and there's the lab" dawn said then we all ran to the lab "hello is professor sycamore here" "oh you're the trainers that professor oak said would be here" "yeah that's us I'm ash and these are my friends Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf, Zoey, and Ursula and this is my best buddy Pikachu" "well nice to meet you all as you may already know I'm professor sycamore and I give out the starters froakie the water type, fennekin the fire type, and chespin the grass type I also study a process known as mega evolution do you know what this is" "yeah Mr. Goodshow actually gave me the power to do it. "Well then you should know the special rules of mega evolution you can only use one per battle but outside of battle you can do how ever many you like or if the opposing trainer gives the ok you can mega evolve multiple pokemon" "well thanks for the notice" "well how would you all like a tour of my lab" "sure" we walked through the lab and was amazed at what we saw but I was worried when we came into a room and a beat up blue pokemon was on the table. "Professor what's that pokemon" "oh that's froakie poor thing his trainer just abandoned him that's the fifth time it's happened" "why would some one do that to him" "they never tell but he's really depressed" the froakie looked ash I'm the eye as if he wanted something from him. Ash walked up to him and petted his collar "I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you froakie do you want to come outside and play" "Froakie!" He shouted excitedly well then come on. I said with him following me. We played with each other for the rest of the day.

3 hours later

"Well May, Dawn, Zoey, and Ursula here are your ribbon cases and pokedexes Ash and leaf here are your badge cases and pokedexes and Misty here is your pokedex" "thanks professor" "fro" froakie jumped into my arms with a Pokeball in its mouth "I guess that means you want to come with me" "fro" "ok then" i tapped the Pokeball on his head and he was captured with no resistance "all right I got a froakie" "well ash I guess you and leaf have an appointment in santalune city and ladies the first contest is in aquacorde city so I guess you'll be headed their" "man we're in for the ride of a life time" "don't we know it" all of the girls said lustfully


	4. AN

**news on the poll I've decided I'm gonna add in professor juniper anyway so just keep voting and the top three and juniper will be added in**


	5. A little birdie

So I closed the poll about a day ago and the winners in order are Elesa, skyla, and cynthia so now i'm on with the story thank you all for the support and remember to always review whether it's postive or negative just no flames if you want to tell me to strengthen the plot or about my grammar that's fine but don't just come at me because you think ash should't have caught a noivern and you're just like you're a fucking idiot ash shouldn't catch that you fucking retard theb fuck you stop reading my story because you are litterally an asshole i will ask you're opinon on things but i think most things will happen through my mind if you have an OC to send in do it f you want a girl that's part of the harem i'm only exepting two more out of the OCs the rest will probably just be rivals random trainers/ coordinators or people competing in tournaments like the pokemon league and grand festival so here is the format

Name:

Gender

description:

history:

town/region of origin:

description:

why is he/she traveling (i.e. coordinator breeder trainer):

Goals:

Pokemon (up to 8 6 on hand 1 shiny no legendaries):

And also send in suggestions for pokemon that ash can capture

Ash's POV

We were all walking down route 4 after departing from lumiose city about a day ago now we were about another day away from the town "so ash leaf do you know what kind of pokemon the gym leader uses" Misty asked "yeah I checked my pokedex and looked up some information this is a bug type gym with a two on two battle the only pokemon I have with an advantage against bugs is charizard but he's over kill so I'm putting my faith in bulbasaur and squirtle and if we tie and I need another pokemon I'm going to use froakie or arceus willing I catch a pokemon and I. An trade squirtle to my back up until I have a little more time with froakie. What about you Leaf?" "Well before I came here I caught a rattata and he's gotten pretty strong is I might use him and my old beedrill wasn't very strong so I brought him out to train and like you said I want to use some pokemon I catch out here." "Hey ash how about a break so we can eat and after we can train" May said "sure seem like a good idea I'll get started on dinner" "noooooo" "relax mist I learned to cook from cilan" I pulled out a fold up table and chairs for all of us then I took out a pot amd cut up some berries I slid 3 Oran and 2 sitrus berries in then I squished to Cherri berries togethor to get the juice out and I put the flame on low.

A while later the food was done as I sat the last bit of pokemon food down. "Allright guys the food is ready" "I threw my 7 pokeballs in the air so my pokemon could eat. "Alright guys come chow down" all of my seven pokemon materialized "guys before you eat i's like you to meet froakie ue's the newest member to the team" squirtle immediately walked up to him and stuck his hand out for a handshake which froakie happily returned he was then embraced by all of the pokemon as all of the girls took bites of the food and were all surprised by how good it was "Ash this is good" "oh come on it's not that great" "yes it is" May yelled I quickly ate mine followed by May and the rest of the girls "Bulba" "what's wrong bulbasaur" "Bulba bulbasaur" he said pointing his vine to the tree where two small red and grey bird pokemon were laughing in a tree "oh they stole some of your food" " well let's get them back for" "oh I'm helping to" leaf said standing up "back in a flash the rest of you stay here and watch the camp froakie bulbasaur squirtle come on" I pointed my pokedex at them

Fletchling the tiny robin pokemon:

These pokemon are very beautiful and docile but can attack unmercifully if you enter its territoy

This pokemon is male and knows the moves: quick attack peck and agility

This pokemon is female and knows the moves: quick attack, peck, and agility

"Froakie your up" "fro" "alright beedrill go" "bee" "beedrill fly up and drive those two pokemon down here" "leaf commanded "froakie use bubble when they get down here" beedrill flew up and started jabbing at the two pokemon who flew straight onto the battle field and were hit with a bubble attack "now froakie use water pulse" "beedrill hit 'em with twineedle" both of the fletchlings charged in with peck but the male was hit with a water pulse and knocked out while beedrill flew with his bottom stinger up and collided with Fletchling resulting in a double knock out "Pokeball go" we both shouted each Fletchling getting sucked up and captured on the spot" "yes we just captured Fletchling" I shouted "good for you guys now ash watch dawn and i's appeal and tell me of you think it needs work" "buneary spotlight" "glaceon take the stage" "buneary use bounce and spin" "glaceon use ice beam around buneary and spin it" buneary jumped high in the air and spun gracefully and the ice beam shot after it and spun behind her making it look like she was a nice bullet" "now glaceon use ice beam on the ground" glaceon used ice beam on the ground and made a slide coming up to mid air "buneary use defense roll" buneary rolled into a balland slid down onto the ice "now both of you join hands" buneary jumped out of the ball and took glaceon a hand as they slid up the other end of the ramp "now use double ice beam" they both shot ice beams out of their mou while spinning mid air making them look like the cause of a snow day as they came down they struck a pose. "That was fantastic" " ahh thanks" " well it's late come on let's set up camp."


	6. Boy this is BUGing me

Well here's the next chapter

Mistralton city, Unova

Skyla's POV

"I DON'T CARE HOW STRONG YOU ARE NOW THAT I'M BACK I'M THE GYM LEADER" "Skyla ran to her room crying how could her father say that he'd been gone with that stupid whore of a girlfriend of his for a year and now he thinks he can comeback and just pick up where he left off. *knock* *knock* "go away dad I don't want to talk to you" the door opened and grandpa stepped through "oh hey grandpa" "hey Skyla" he took a deep breath "Skyla I just talked to the pokemon league and since your father is the rightful gym leader they say you have to step down" "WHAT" "I'm sorry Skyla I know you don't want to be around him right now so that' sway I bought you a ticket to the Kalos region one way" "thanks grandpa but why one way" " I figured that you're so strong you might open your own gym there but please do remember to call your old grandpa" "I will thank you so much grandpa" I said pulling him into a hug "now they have 2 tickets in that envelope maybe you can take Elesa with you" "I'll call and ask right now" I opened my contacts on my xtransciever and found Elesa "Hey Elesa" "Skyla hi" "My Grandpa just gave me two tickets to the Kalos region and since you stopped gym leading to focus on your modeling career i was wondering if you'd go with me" "Sure Skyla I need a vacation" "Cool the plane leaves tomorrow at 5:00 PM see you there" i hung up the xtransciever and began packing

Route 4 to Santalune city, Kalos

Ash's POV

"Alright now gible use dig" "Glaceon try and sense where he is" May yelled to her trusty ice type "Gible now finish this with rock smash" Gible burst from the ground with his arm glowing red and punched glaceon dead in the stomach knocking her out. "That was great gible now rest up" I said returning him to his pokeball "You to glaceon you were great" she said "Alright guys we should be in Santalune city in about 2 hours let's get a move on because the contest is in 4 days and it'll take at least 2 to get to aquacorde town." I put my bag on my back and started walking down the route the girls following me not muched happened on the way their and without any disruption we made it to Santalune city in 1 hour and 30 minutes "Alright we're here" I said excited "Come on let's get to the pokemon center I want every one healed up so i can train for my Gym battle later" i said taking off to the pokemon center that was already in sight. I stepped through through the doors and walked up to nurse joy "Hello nurse joy could you heal my pokemon" "Sure that won't be a problem" I handed her my 7 pokeballs and pikachu and she placed them all on a cart and a Wigglytuff came and pushed it to the back. While i sat down and waited i decided to read about the Kalos region in my pokedex i opened it up and typed in gyms i'm glad i did because i learned that they had a fairy type gym which I hadn't run into yet so i decided to find out more about it it turns out it's weak against poison and steel types it is immune and strong against dragon types (poor iris) and strong against dark and fighting so i know who i need to start training. "Ash Ketchum your pokemon are ready" I walked up to the counter and Pikachu immediatly jumped onto my shoulder and i picked up my pokeballs "Thank you nurse joy do you know if there are any places i can train for a gym battle later on" "Yes there is an open field right behind here you can train as much as you want" "Thank you Nurse Joy" "Hey guys i'll be training behind the pokemon center just call my xtransciever if you need anything" "Sure thing ash" I ran to the back of the pokemon center and released all of my pokemon "Ok everybody we have a gym battle and since it's just the first gym i'll be using froakie and fletchling and in the case of a tie squirtle but i'll still train all of you" "So pikachu let's work on making you the fastest thing around use agility to run around the plane and time yourself than see if you can beat that time at normal speed. Charizard I want you to teach gible to use flamethrower squirtle teach froakie hydro pump bulbasaur work on your vine strength sceptile work on bullet seed try and up its strength and fletchling try and make your peck more powerful and heracross you wor k on your horn strength while you guys work on that i'll be doing my own training" I sat down and closed my eys and crossed my legs and breathed in and out before long my eyes started glowing blue i used my hands to make 5 small blue balls of aura the key was to start small and gradually grow for the next hour i trained aura until i could make multiple ayra spheres at the same time and construct the aura shield i couldn't keep it up yet though. "Alright guys training is over let's see what you've got" Charizard and gible stepped up ans they both shot off a flamethrower although charizard's looked much better "Great both of you that was awesome" Next pikachu sped aroud the field three times in just 1 minute and 15 seconds "Great job buddy a little more practice and you'll be the fastest pokemon around" "Pika" Sceptile shot off a bullet seed and split straight through a tree" "Nice sceptile" Fletchling used peck on a tree branch and it fell straight down "Wow nice job fletchling" next up squirtle and froakie took the stage as they both shot off a hydro pump but Froakie's went haywire "That's ok Froakie at lest you''ve got the moved down" now bulbasaur stood up he took his vines and lifted a big boulder high in the air and put it down gently "Good job bulbasaur pretty soon you'll be able to lift a Rhyperior" finally heracross used his horn to fling the boulder in the air and then crushed it with a mega horn attack "Good job Heracross" "Cross" he said before picking Bulbasaur up and sucking the honey from his bulb despite his many protest "Alright guys return" I said returning them all to their pokeballs and pikachu took his spot on my shoulder. The walk to the gym wasn't far the girls were pialed in front just waiting for me "hey" "oh there you are for a second I thought you cowarded out" "are you kidding I never run from a battle" "I stepped thought the doors and onto the battle field" "hello I'm ash Ketchum from pallet town and I'm here for a battle." "Well I Viola and leader of the Santalune city gym hereby accepts you challenge" a voice said I looked up and she jumped from a spider web and landed on the floor "now young man this will be a two on two battle alright" "sure"

We were both in the boxes on the field while my friends were in the stands. "This will be a two on two battle between leader Viola and the challenger Ash Ketchum it is over when on side runs out of pokemon. BEGIN!" "Alright vivillion you start it off" "froakie time for your first gym battle" "alright Vivillon use psybeam" "froakie roll to the right and hit with water pulse" the bug type pokemon shot off a ray of multicolored psychic energy at froakie but he barral rolled perfectly and shot off a huge ball of water that encompassed Vivillon "oh no Vivillon are you alright" "vi" alright now try poison powder and speed it up with gust" with a flap of his wings Vivillon made a purple poisonous power and started flapping even faster making it all head towards froakie "Froakie hold you're breath and use quick attack" Froakie took a deep breath and sprang into action he ran with and after image and took Vivillon right out of the air"

In the stands

"Wow ash I doing great" May said "yeah but eventually froakie will have to breath." Misty said pointing out the near future" "maybe but it's ash we're talking about no need to worry" dawn chimed in with her usual optimism

Back to the battle

"Alright froakie try another quick attack" Froakie sped in hoping to end the battle "ha I've got you no Vivillon now hit me with energy ball" "FROAKIE STOP THE ATTACK" it was to late Vivillon shot off the green energy sphere and it clashed head on with froakie sending him down to the ground" "come on froakie you can do it get back up" Froakie stood back up but he was limping and he was slightly purple "crap Froakie's been poisoned I'll have to finish this fast" " Froakie use quick attack" "don't you learn Vivillon end this with energy ball" "not this time" "Froakie add in lick and water pulse" Froakie's tounge hung out of his mouth as the ball of water floated in front of his mouth Vivillon shot out his energy ball which was matched with the water pulse creating and explosion froakie shot through and licked Vivillon" after the smoke cleared Vivillon was barely standing "Froakie smokescreen" Froakie blew a black cloud of smog onto the field making everyone unable to see. "Now water pulse" Vivillon couldn't dodge he couldn't even see froakie and he was suddenly struck with the attack and went down. I knew he was finished but I had to wait for the official ruling. After 30 seconds the smoke cleared to show froakie standing over Vivillon. "Vivillon is unable to battle froakie is the winner" "well ash I seem to have under estimated you but that won't happen again COME ON OUT SURSKIT"

In the stands

"Ooooohh isn't that Surskit the cutest thing ever see even the worst type of pokemon can have a good pokemon"

Back to the battle

"Alright froakie we have to act fast and cause some serious damage alright start off with quick attack" "now Surskit protect" as froakie closed in Surskit out up a green wall rendering the quick attack useless " now sticky web" Surskit shot off a glob of web that wrapped around froakie "froakie just calm down and don't struggle it should fall off" "smart but not fast enough ice beam" froakie was hit by surskit's blue jagged beam of ice and knocked out. "Froakie is unable to battle the winner is Surskit" "good job froakie you deserve a nice rest alright Fletchling your up" "Fletchling keep using agility" "alright Surskit use ice beam" "Fletchling dodge and use one more agility" Fletchling did as instructed and raised his speed "now fly in with peck" "don't you learn protect" Fletchling ran into the green shield "now stick web" "dodge" due to his knew speed Fletchling easily dodged "now again Fletchling" "Surskit use protect" Fletchling flew in with his beak glowing white Surskit through up his green shield but Fletchling charged straight through and slammed into Surskit beak first. "But how" "don't you know that with each time you use protect its chance of failing increases" "now Fletchling bring on home with a quick attack peck combo" Viola didn't have enough time to come up with a counter strategy Fletchling hit Surskit with the combo move effectively knocking it out. "Surskit is unable to battle the winner is Fletchling the gym leader Viola is out of pokemon the winner is the challenger ash Ketchum." "Yes my first gym badge in the Kalos region you were great froakie return" "wow ash nice battle you earned this" she said tossing me the badge "thanks Viola" "well ash are any of these ladies you're with want a gym battle" "just one Leaf you're up" before I knew it they were in the trainers boxes ready to battle.


	7. Ironyyyyy

Leaf's POV

"This match is between challenger leaf green from pallet town and gym leader Viola it will be a two on two battle and will be over when both Pokemon are unable to battle."

"Alright Spinarak your up" "hmm spinarak huh" "alright ekans show me what you can do" I yelled tossing the Pokeball onto the field as he materialized. "This will be between spinarak and ekans BEGIN" "Alright Spinarak start off with electro web" "Ekans dodge that and shoot a poison sting" Spinarak shot off an electrified web but Ekans quickly slithered out of the way and shot of multiple purple darts most hitting Spinarak but doing little damage. "Alright Spinarak try signal beam" "Dodge and get in close with poison tail" Spinarak shot off a rainbow colored beam at Ekans but he slithered around it and got in close with his tail glowing purple "Now Spinarak grab on and use leach life" Spinarak quickly crawled onto Ekans' and bit down draing his energy "Ekans shake him off" Ekans began thrashng all around and just barely got spinarak to unhinge his jaw. "Ekans if you can use demon impact" "What!? what's that"

in the stands

"what's demon impact" Misty asked ''I'm not sure but i have a hunch" Ash replied back

Back to the battle

"Spinarak be on your guard" Ekans sped at Spinarak and came to a halt right in front of him he let out a huge "EK" but for slapping his tail into his stomach and slinging him into the air and hitting with repeated poison stings before letting him crash into the ground. "Spinarak is unable to battle the winner is ekans" "Spinarak come back you did great Yanma you're up" "hmm Ekans return you did awesome Fletchling shine bright" "This battle is between yanma and fletchling" "Alright Yanma use sonic boom" "Yanma's wings glowed white and with a flap a shockwave was sent at fletchling "Fletchling use agillity to dodge" Fletchling sped out of the way dodging the attack "Now shoot in with peck" Fletchling's beak glowed white and he rammed into yanma "Yanma ancient power" Yanma shot off a silver ball of energy knocking Fletchling out of the air. "Come on fletchling you can do it" Fletchling got her feet and took flight "Good job fletchling now use a quick attack peck combo" Fletchling came in fast with a glowing beak knocking Yanma down "Alright one more Peck should do it" Fletchling's beak glowed white again and pecked Yanma for the lest time this one rendering him unable to battle "Yanma is unable to battle the winner is the challenger Leaf Green" "We did it good job fletchling you're awesome" i said recalling her to the pokeball "Wow to losses back to back oh well at least you guys we're strong Leaf Green i present to you the Bug badge" "Thank You Viola" I said bowing and then turning to walk out of the gym with everybody

Ash's POV

"Alright let's got to the pokemon center to heal up and then it's off to aquacorde town" We made our way back to the Pokemon center and Leaf and I handed our Pokemon over to her and took a seat and while i was waiting i took a look at the map "Hey Misty" I said with a laugh "Do you still hate bugs" "YES they're icky and gross" "oooooh sucks for you because we've got to go threw santalune forest and it says here it's chuck full of bug types" "NOOOOO" she shouted before shaking in fear "Don't worry Misty they won't do anything and on the off chance they do i'll protect you" I said giving her a hug" "Ash Ketchum and Leaf green your pokemon are ready" "That's us" Leaf and I said getting our pokeballs and pikachu jumped onto my shoulder" "Alright gang let's head on out" and then we all headed to the city exit and entered the forest.

We walked for a few hours until we came to a stream at about 4 o'clock "Alright guys this seems like a nice spot let's relax here and get something to eat and maybe even fish a little" I said preparing food while misty pulled out a fishing rod and began fishing. In a matter of no time the table was set and food was served. Again May and I ate more than anyone else Everyone else only had about 1 or 2 sandwiches as they were still amazed by our eating habits. I let out a sigh as May and I finished our stomachs full "Misty shouldn't you get back to fishing" "Oh sure Ash the fishing poll i have is a little big do you think you could help me hold it" "Sure Misty" i said walking towards the stream with Misty "So what's the best way to do this" I asked "Well Maybe i should just hold the poll normally and you just wrap your arms around my waist and hold on to the poll" "Like this Misty" "Perfect" she said burying her head into my knock we sat their for a while and it somehow maybe me feel jittery and i didn't want to move for fear of messing this up and suddenly the line caught a bite

Misty's POV

I was resting my head on Ash's neck and right when i worked up the courage to kiss him the line caught a bite "MISTY REEL IT IN HURRY" he yelled we both yanked and pulled it out of the water and the Pokemon that ruined my moment ironically was the Pokemon of love Luvdisc. "Alright Misty calls Staryu" the brown sea star Pokemon stood their ready to battle" "Staryu use psychic" the red light in Staryu's core intensified and Luvdisc was lifted into the air and thrown into the ground "Now thunderbolt" staryu shot off a zig zagging bolt of electricity that zapped Luvdisc "Now Misty" "Right GO POKEBALL" i shouted and the ball tapped Luvdisc and started shaking 1...2...3 "Ping" "Good job Misty you caught it" "All thanks to you I said giving him a Kiss on the cheek" when i pulled back his face was bright red "How... uhhh... about we... uhhh *cough* get some sleep" "Yeah it's late" i said with a giggle.


End file.
